The Future Unfolds: Naruto's Secret Technique
by tokyoninja
Summary: i suck at summaries, just read for now and i'll put one up soon.R&R this story is good so please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to say but this is a spoiler for everyone who loves Naruto. This chapter passes chapter 347 in the Naruto chapters. If anyone have any questions, how did Orochimaru get killed, what the hell is a Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken, just post it up and ill answer **

**Disclamier: I Tokyoninja, nor narutofan445 own Naruto or Naruto shippuuden**

**Note: The bold at the ends is not Kakashi's voice.**

**The Future Unfolds: Naruto's Secret Technique, by: Tokyoninja**

One year had passed since Orochimaru's death and now Sasuke wandered alone, surviving simply as a missionary.

"Humph!" Sasuke laughed as his victim trembled with fear.

"Who..Who are you?!" the victim asked terrifled. Sasuke doesn't reply, he only stared down at him with despair and pity; enjoying every moment of it.

"I, I am revenge itself.", he finally replied. With that said, the last breathe left the cowardly victims body as he saw the terrifying sight of the Uchiha.

(Scene change)

"**Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken**!!!" Naruto yelled as he plunged the Rasengan into the dense forest; cleansing it of many trees.

"Naruto, I told you to never use that technique again!. Godaime-Hokage has made it a forbidden jutsu." Kakashi warned as he appeared in front of him.

"I don't care!" Naruto replied, with furious eyes that raged with anger and passion, "By now Orochimaru must have already taken Sasuke's body… when I meet that damn snaky bastard, I'm going to kill him!"

Hopeing to change the subject Kakashi asked, "Naruto…do you want to spar a little?"

"Heheh! I made a technique just for you!" Naruto responded with his signature foxy grin.

"Oh really? Let's see if you can use the technique on me. SHARINGAN!!"

Naruto made some Kage Bunshin's and started to distract Kakashi. Behind him though Naruto set up traps for Kakashi, but using his Sharingan, Kakashi knew exactly where those traps are and how to easily avoid them.

"_He's gotten smarter_." Kakashi told himself.

After the last Kage Bunshin was defeated, Naruto ran towards the traps and stood behind them to lure Kakashi. Kakashi the ran towards Naruto with lightning speed. "_Yes! He fell for it_!" Naruto happily thought, but before Kakashi reached the traps he suddenly dispersed.

"What?! Kage Bunshin?!" Naruto cries out in disbelief. Then all of a sudden the real Kakashi appeard above Naruto and punched him into the traps.

"You forget Naruto that I can do the Kage Bunshin too." Kakashi said as Naruto steped over the trap wire and set off the trap. Big volts of electricity then surged through Naruto's body as he was shocked senseless.

"Wow, Naruto that was quite a trap you set up." Kakshi commented, but that he didn't drop his guard because suddenly Naruto dispersed and the real Naruto jumped out behind him.

"**Konoha Secret Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain**!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Kakashi with his fingers pointed out.

"!!!"

Using his shinobi reflexes, Kakashi jumped away just in the nick of time to avoid the attack. "You missed once, you'll miss again!" He exclamied

Naruto simply looked up at Kakashi and chuckled, and then dispersed. He then poped out behind Kakashi in midair, "**Naruto Secret Taijutsu: Ten-Thousand Years of Pain**!!!!!" He yelled again as he succeeded in poking his fingers up Kakashi's ass.

Though he doesn't send Kakashi flying through the air like the One-Thousand Years of Pain, but instead shifts his fingers, aims Kakashi towards the ground, and shoots him with tremendous force. Kakashi hit the ground with a big crash; his ass is in the air while his face was planted in the ground.

"Heheh! How'd you like that Kakashi-san?!" Naruto asked Kakashi in an un-stabilized laughter.

"owwwwwwwwhhh…you got me Naruto. I didn't think that would actually hurt." the copy-nin admitted.

"Now you know how I felt!! Oh and Kakashi-san, I have another surprise for you!!"

"?" Kakashi could only wonder what surprise that would be.

Naruto dispersed and the real Naruto with two other Narutos jumped towards Kakashi. In the hands he held the Rasengan, the other Narutos help form the Rasengan spatially and elementally.

"_Oh shit!! It's the Fuuton Rasengan-I better use a katon technique_; **KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU**!!!" Kakashi thought.

"_Exactly what I wanted him to do_." Naruto thought.

The grand fireball flew towards Naruto. Naruto quickly put the rasengan forward to face the grand fireball. Wind versus fire? This was a big mistake for Naruto.

"**SUITON RASENGAN HURRICANE**!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"Did he just say-oh shit! **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN**!!!"

Naruto's Suiton Rasengan Hurricane easily went through the Goukakyu. As the Goukakyu was diminished, Kakashi is revealed standing in the open area. Just then, there is a distortion in space among the Rasengan. The Rasengan was slowly eaten away by the distortion until it was no more. Naruto landed in front of an exhausted Kakashi.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"If that would've hit me, I'd be in the hospital for months" Kakashi explained, "I'm lucky to have the Mangekyou Sharingan to transport the Rasengan into another dimension."

"Do you really think I was going to hit you with that? I was just going to scare you." Naruto said.

"Oh you scared me alright. I don't take such big risks, especially if I was going to get hit by that. Naruto… you have surpassed me as a ninja," Kakashi said as he deactivated the Mangekyou Sharingan and covers his Sharingan with his headband; He then reached into his bag and pulled out a headband.

"Naruto, I award you with this Jounin headband," Kakashi informed Naruto as he toke off his vest, "and with this Jounin vest. You are one of the only two to skip a ninja level."

"Was the other one...Gaara?" Naruto asked

. "No. Gaara was like any other ninja. He became Genin, Chuunin, jounin, then eventually Kazekage. He was just more talented than the other ninjas. The person I'm talking about is…Uchiha Itachi." The Icha Icha paradise fan said.

"Sasuke's brother?!"

"He graduated the school in one year. He skipped Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin" KaKashi replied, "He became the leader of the ANBU team when he was just twelve."

"Is he that strong?" Naruto asked, "It seems impossible for anyone to do that."

Just then, Jiraiya appeared before them.

"Naruto, I'm giving you to Jiraiya to complete your training." KaKashi told Naruto changing the subject.

"Ero-Sennin!!!" Naruto yelled at the frog hermit.

"Don't call me that!!" Jiraiya yelled back annoyed.

"Wait. Kakashi-san, I've already completed my training with Jiraiya." Naruto told Kakashi.

"No you haven't Naruto," Jiraiya informed the blond, "You have no techniques at all. All you do is Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. I'll be teaching you katon, suiton, doton, and fuuton techniques."

"Ero-Sennin, Kakashi's the copy ninja. He could teach me." Naruto replied.

"I could. But Jiraiya and I made a deal." Kakashi told the blond shinobi.

Jiraiya and Kakashi walk towards each other. Kakashi then grabed Naruto's arm and draged him towards Jiraiya as the frog hermit reached into his bag.

"Here.", both ninjas say and hand over the objects of the trade.

"YES!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER TO MAKE-OUT-TACTICS!!!" Kakashi screamed in delight.

"WHAT???!!! You traded me for a book??!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in furious rage.

"It's just part of the deal Naruto. See you later!" With that said Kakashi disappears to read his long-awaited chapter.

"I can't believe Kakashi traded me for a fucking book!!!" Naruto wimpered.

"Hey Naruto!! It's not just a book, it's a work of art…and besides, I have a secret jutsu to teach you!" Jiraiya proclaimed.

"When I'm done with this training, I'll give you hell Kakashi-san!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in fustration towards the inmature Jounin.

Jiraiya and Naruto then wandered off somewhere into Konoha.

"Ero-Sennin let's start the training!" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto. Since you trained under Kakashi, I'm going to start off strong." Jiraiya replied as he didsome hand seals and said, "**Kochiyose No Jutsu**!"

An Enormous frog appears with Jiraiya on top of it. "Come on Naruto! Summon something!" the frog hermit yelled.

Naruto did some hand seals, "**Kochiyose No Jutsu**!" and out came Gamma Bantu.

"What do you want Naruto?" Gamma Bantu asked in his deep voice.

"You're going to help me with my training." Naruto said.

**_It was a mistake, I'm sorry…………_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hey everyone! this is narutofan445!. From now on i'am going to be tokyonina's betareader, so far i already rewrote this chapter and made it better, so don't forget to review!. thanks, later!**

**-Tokyoninja**

**-Narutofan445**


	2. The arrival

**The future unfolds**

**By: Tokyoninja**

**Beta reader: Narutofan445**

**Disclaimer: neither one of us own Naruto **

**Alright everyone you know the drill, after you're done review. Later!**

**Chapter 2: The arrival**

In the vast open forest along with a glistening lake stood a man with red eyes, his name…..Uchiha Sasuke.

He had just decimated a man with a gargantuan wrapped blade. Standing on top of him, he placed his foot to his victims' chest and his sword to his head.

"Where's Itachi?, Kisame" Sasuke asked.

"Argh…..you've gotten stronger….still, you're no match for Itachi" Kisame replied.

Smirking Sasuke said, "I barely used my chakra on you. The only thing I used my chakra on was my Sharingan, so I'll ask you again, where's Itachi?"

Pause

Performing some hand seals with one hand Kisame replied, "Itachi, is in…..your blood"

Then Kisame was about to finish his hand seals when suddenly Sasuke brought his sword down and sliced off his hand.

Seeing his hand depart from his arm, Kisame screamed in agony, "AARRGGHH!!!"

"I don't have time to play games" Sasuke told him, "Where's Itachi hiding!"

Motivated by the will to live, Kisame pushed Sasuke's foot off of him and dived into the lake.

All Sasuke did was sighed as he speed through hand seals, "All he needed to do was tell me where Itachi was hiding. Now I have to beat those words out of him!"

"**Chidori"**

He then walked over to the lake but hesitated.

"I can't kill him just yet"

Then he lowered the amount of chakra in the Chidori and plunged it into the water.

Immediately Kisame started to scream in pain as electricity passed through his body.

A couple seconds later he floated up to the surface, along with several fishes.

The Uchiha then walked over to his body, grabbed him, and threw him back to the shore.

"Where's Itachi?" he asked Kisame as he stood over his body.

No response

"Where is he?"

No response

"Then I guess I have no choice; **Sharingan!"**

The next thing Kisame knew, he was standing in front of a cross.

"Where…..Where am i?"

Then out of nowhere Sasuke appeared and slowly lifted Kisame onto the cross.

"I've been nice to you Kisame…." He said, "Now lets do it my way"

"What….what are you doing Sasuke!?" Kisame asked terrified.

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he waited until a sword flew past his head and pierced Kisame's hand to the cross.

"AARRGGHH!!!" he screamed.

Shortly after the first sword, a second one flew past and pierced Kisame's other hand.

"AARRGGHH!!!"

Sasuke then walked over to Kisame and drove his sword into his two feet.

"AARRGGHH!!!"

"Where's my brother?" the Uchiha prodigy asked again.

No response came from Kisame, so twelve other Sasuke's appeared in front of the exhausted Kisame.

"Where is he?" they asked.

Again there was no response from Kisame, so one of the Sasuke's pierced him again.

"AARRGGHH!!!"

No response only panting; and so another sword into his body.

"AARRGGHH!!!"

"Where's my brother?"

Another pierce, "AARRGGHH!!!"

"Where's-"

"IN THE FOREST!!!" Kisame yelled panting for breath.

"Hmm?

Kisame paused for a few moments before continuing, "In the forest….the darkened room where the…..where the statue lays…..the bijuu entrapment statue…."

Releasing the genjutsu, Sasuke let Kisame fall to the ground.

Then he turn off his Sharingan and ordered, "Be more specific"

"**KISAME, GET UP AND KILL!!!!" (A/n In case you're wondering, this is the leader of Akatsuki who is talking to Kisame through his mind)**

"I….I can't" Kisame whispered.

"why" Sasuke asked as he turned around to look at Kisame.

"**HERE, TAKE THIS AND FINISH THE JOB!"**

Then out of nowhere immense chakra started flowing through Kisame's body as Sasuke simply watched in amusement.

"Thanks, leader-sama"

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

Standing back up Kisame said, "Sasuke, I will show you my most powerful jutsu. Come to me, Samehade"

Then holding out his hand, Samehade flew to him.

Kisame then quickly unwrapped Samehade, revealing the scaly purple blade.

"**Samehade release!"**

"Training starts now!" Jiraiya yelled.

While performing hand seals, the big frog spat out a wave of oil.

"**Katon: Grand flare-wave no jutsu!"**

The oil then caught on fire as the massive wave of fire flew towards Gama bunta & Naruto.

"Naruto!, hurry up and use a Katon technique!!!" Gama Buta yelled.

"But I don't know any!!!"

"What?!!!!!"

Acting fast, Gama Bunta jumped out of the way just in time and landed beside Jiraiya with a big "Thump"

"Teach this nuisance some techniques before you put him on the battle field. This is like taking an unarmed fleet to war"

Seconds later both frogs dispersed.

Turning to the blond shinobi the frog hermit asked, "Naruto, Kakashi didn't teach you any techniques besides the fuuton Rasengan?"

"It's not that he didn't teach me" Naruto explained, "It's just that I was perfecting the Rasengan and Kage bunshin"

Sighing Jiraiya told him, "I guess I'm gonna have to teach you the basics then…..You already know how to elementally form chakra right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it's getting dark so I'll teach you tomorrow"

"No, I want to learn now"

"Fine fine, set up camp"

"What?" Naruto said, "I said I wanted to learn now"

"Its part of the training" Jiraiya replied.

"Oh!" Naruto said enthusiastically, "So setting up the traps will physically train me?!"

"Sure sure, just do it"

Then while Jiraiya chugged down a bottle of sake, Naruto set up camp.

Lighting the camp fire, he stood up and sighed, "Ero-sennin, I' am tired so I'll go sleep first"

"No, Naruto you won't" Jiraiya told him, "You will stay up and practice"

"I don't know how to do anything! You said we would do it tomorrow!!!"

"Fine, I'll teach you a little bit. Mix your chakra with your breath and blow it into the fire. You should create a little flame thrower.

"What will you be doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to sleep!"

"What!?"

"Practice makes perfect" Jiraiya said as he went over to his sleeping bag and got inside.

"Damn it! I'll show you perfect!"

Naruto then toke a deep breath and……

"AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Samehade Release!"

Samehade then started to shed it's purple scales to reveal brilliant white scales underneath.

The purple scales then rejoined together and formed a purple scaly armor around Kisame.

Unleashing the first level of his cursed seal Sasuke said, "So you were hiding this from me all along"

Wavy strips of black then started crawling across his left body. "This should be interesting"

"The raging Dragon has been entrapped for a long time and thirsts for blood" Kisame replied as he got into a stance, "He's never had Uchiha before, so you'll be its first!"

Kisame dashed towards Sasuke with Raging Dragon trailing behind him; so Sasuke quickly got into a stance and started speeding through hand seals.

"**Katon: Goukukyou no jutsu**!!"

The huge fireball then flew towards Kisame.

Without hesitating, Kisame put Raging Dragon in front of him and slashed the fireball. The glistening white scales ate up the fireball like it was nothing.

"Like Samehade" Kisame said, "It can eat Chakra"

Then without notice, Kisame slammed Raging Dragon down and sent the Goukukyou flying back towards Sasuke.

"!!!!!!!!"

"Though, unlike my Samehade, it can reverse the chakra back at the person"

Moving on instinct, Sasuke toke out his blade and sliced the Goukukyou in half.

Looking up, all of a sudden Kisame appeared and slammed Raging Dragon onto his blade.

"I have techniques you cannot face Sasuke" Kisame told him, "**Nimpo: Dragon scale release"**

The scales then detached themselves off the sword and encircled Sasuke, until they started flying towards him.

He managed to deflect most of them but not all of them, so he eventually ended up getting cut.

"**CHIDORI DISCHARGE!!!!"**

One by one the scales fell to the ground.

"**Suiton: Flood Drownage"**

The calm beautiful lake suddenly bursted into massive amounts of water that flooded the whole forest.

Standing on top of the water Sasuke managed to escape the flood; while the white scales gathered back and attached to Raging Dragon.

"Oohhh…..this is quite a surprise from you Kisame, maybe I should up my game"

"Maybe you should" Kisame replied.

By now the curse seal had engulfed Sasuke's left eye and turned it yellow.

"Now it's my turn"

**Cha! That's chapter two everyone! **

**Please remember to review, but no flaming! Thanks!**

**-Tokyoninja**

**-Narutofan445**


End file.
